


Modelshinki - You Better Run

by captain_xann



Series: Crazy Twitter AU Headcannons [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: Changmin & Yunho are top models in the same company who are always booked a year in advance and even big haute couture houses like Chanel have to get on a waiting list for them to walk their runaways.





	Modelshinki - You Better Run

**Author's Note:**

> AU of Modelshinki based on the very impressive running gif that is the god sent of the MV - For Your Reading Pleasure!

Changmin & Yunho are top models in the same company who are always booked a year in advance and even big haute couture houses like Chanel have to get on a waiting list for them to walk their runaways.

Changmin is the sunbae having entered the agency 6 months prior and worked his way to his status, while Yunho is the unwilling supermodel who's summer internship to help his photographer friend turned more than a few heads in the agency and then the day after he was infront of the camera instead of behind it

Changmin is nothing if not competitive and absolutely abhors what he presumes was a manipulative short cut trick Yunho pulled and believes the whole naive and innocent and good person persona is all an act too.

Which leads to very open cold wars between him and Yunho and lots of additional disclaimers in his contract that insists that in no way or manner will Changmin be booked for the same couture house for at least 2 seasons if they booked Yunho before.

Until one day Changmin's old friend at Helmut Lang calls him personally to book him for a photoshoot.

Personally because Helmut Lang was the first designer to offer Changmin a job and it was also because of that job that Changmin became so popular So Changmin says yes without hesitation and unlike his prickly snarky usual top model self, he even does it without conditions because unlike what people think Changmin isn't acid tongue by choice, but rather because he finds it fun.

But as fate would have it, Helmut Lang decides he wants Yunho too because why not and since there are no conditions,

Changmin can't back out now without ruining his friendship with Helmut Lang and so he goes to the photoshoot most unwillingly.

Cues in to 8 hours later and one major case of a food poisoning on all the photographers (the chocolate they ate to keep themselves awake was contaminated) later,

Yunho being the nicest possible person around decides he's still capable of taking proper photoshoot worth pictures.

And the decision makers at Helmut Lang decides to change the entire photoshoot concept to Yunho taking pictures while chasing Changmin, running in $5000 leather shoes 1 size too small and that hurt every single toe he owns.

And Yunho that idiotic happy sunshiny handsome face of a Greek god is actually fitter than he looks and can run for miles (CM: That's Unfair! I have Abs!)

And in no time at all chases Changminnie down the warehouse alleyway and into a secluded spot where he tackles changmin down

And demands to know why Changmin is being so mean to him when he did nothing but be nice and work just as hard as Changmin and 5 mins into Yunho's ranting his anger turns into sadness that turns into unshed tears just riming in his clear almond eyes and suddenly Changmin just wants to die

Because really his anger is misdirected jealousy because even changmin is jealous of the perfect almond eyes, with the perfect pout in that perfect shoulder breadth and perfect smile.

So the story ends with Changmin being the idiot for he cant differentiate jealousy from love at first sight and even caused the love of his life many a sleepless (& tearful) nights.

But its nothing Changminnie cannot rectify and he repays back all and more every day to his idiotic sunshiny smiley boyfriend every single day of his life. Helmut Lang having discovered CM, connected CM to YH is also now responsible for their wedding suits - THE END


End file.
